Textos de la Legión de Reconocimiento
by Ronnie-xx
Summary: Hanji decide actualizar a la Legión dándoles teléfonos celulares y que se envíen mensajes de texto para una mejor comunicación. Gran idea, ¿verdad? Tal vez no, Hanji. / Traducción.


**Aviso: **Nada de esto me pertenece, yo solamente me doy el tiempo de traducirlo para ustedes. Esto lo escribió _shinyklefkey _en esta misma página.

* * *

**-x-**

_titanscientist inició una conversación._

**titanscientist**: ¡Hola queridos! Sé que todos ustedes han oído hablar de los técnicos y al final me ha implementado un sistema de mensajería instantánea para que podamos comunicarnos con rapidez en lugar de utilizar esos destellos de colores que, usted sabe, TOTALMENTE NO son obvias para los Titanes.

**titanscientist**: También me he tomado la libertad de darles nombres de usuario a ustedes, chicos.

**titanscientist**: De todas formas, ¿qué les parece?

_killeren fue añadido a la conversación._

**killeren**: wow hanji... estoy impresionado.

**titanscientist**: ¡Gracias Eren! ¡Me alegro de que te guste!

**killeren**: qué pasa con mi nombre sin embargo?

**killeren**: suena como que estoy tratando de matarme...

**titanscientist**: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿No entiendes la referencia?

**killeren**: no...

**titanscientist**: Los niños de estos días...

**titanscientist**: ¿Kill Bill? ¿La mujer loca que intentó matar a todo el que arruinó su vida?

**killeren**: oh sí es como que me suena familiar

**killeren**: pero no fue a la loca que tratan de matar?

**killeren**: yo no debo ser el que muera!

**titanscientist**: Tecnicismos pssh.

_arminhammer fue añadido a la conversación._

**arminhammer**: Umm Hanji... podemos cambiar nuestro nombre por casualidad?

**arminhammer**: No estoy seguro de si me gusta mucho este...

**killeren**: JÁ

**killeren**: Estoy seguro de que a heichou le encantaría XD

**titanscientist**: ¡Sí que lo haría!

**titanscientist**: Pero Armin, yo pase mucho tiempo tratando de llegar a estos nombres ingeniosos.

_scarymir fue añadida a la conversación._

**scarymir**: realmente... yo no habría pensado en esto...

**killeren**: pero ese nombre es realmente apropiado para ti

**scarymir**: cállate monstruo titán

**scarymir**: tú estás muerto.

_christandangel fue añadida a la conversación._

**christandangel**: Aww, vamos chicos, no discutamos :)

**christandangel**: Me gusta mi nombre de usuario, Hanji!

**titanscientist**: ¡GRACIAS! Alguien aprecia MI INGENIO.

**arminhammer**: Bien, en realidad describe a Christa.

**arminhammer**: ¿Cómo me describe arminhammer?

**killeren**: sí, cómo lo hace?

**killeren**: eres cualquier cosa menos eso

**arminhammer**: Eren, aprecio que intentes ayudarme.

**arminhammer**: Pero por favor para.

**killeren**: :P

**titanscientist**: No tiene nada que ver con tu nombre, pero era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar!

_mikasaisyourcasa fue añadida a la conversación._

**mikasaisyourcasa**: Hanji, por favor cambie mi nombre ahora.

**killeren**: JAJAJAJAJAJA MIKASA ¿QUÉ TIPO DE NOMBRE ES ESE?

**mikasaisyourcasa**: Eren, espero que te arrojen un montón de estiércol.

**titanscientist**: Eren, si no te callas, voy a cambiar tu nombre de usuario a algo peor.

**killeren**: Venga!

**killeren**: ¿qué podría ser peor que killeren?

_Titanscientist cambió el nombre de usuario de killeren por myfavouriteexperiment._

**titanscientist**: ¿Quién se está riendo ahora, perra?

**myfavouriteexperiment**: ¿Qué mierda?

**mikasaisyourcasa**: Ella lo advirtió...

**scarymir**: estoy de acuerdo

**myfavouriteexperiment**: ... desaparezcan

**arminhammer**: Me gusta mucho el nuevo nombre Eren :)

**arminhammer**: Pero no que el nombre de usuario debería llevar los nombres?

**titanscientist**: Estoy haciendo una excepción para él ;)

_jeanchevaljean fue añadido a la conversación._

**jeanchevaljean**: Hanji ¿Qué mierda es esta mierda?

**jeanchevaljean**: ¿POR QUÉ?

**myfavouriteexperiment**: oh mi dios XD

**myfavouriteexperiment**: estoy muriendo en este momento

**myfavouriteexperiment**: hanji te quiero

**jeanchevaljean**: Cierra la puta boca EREN

**myfavouriteexperiment**: mierda

**myfavouriteexperiment**: ¿cómo diablos sabías que era yo?

jeanchevaljean: ¿con quién más se experimenta además de Sawney y Bean?

**jeanchevaljean**: Y ¿por qué me haces esto a mí Hanji?

**arminhammer**: Es bastante creativa con los nombres, Hanji

**mikasaisyourcasa**: Definitivamente.

**titanscientist**: ¡Oh, gracias cariñito! Por fin alguien aprecia mi ingenio.

**jeanchevaljean**: NO

**jeanchevaljean**: MIKASA ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme?

_marcopolo fue añadido a la conversación._

**marcopolo**: Oh, vamos Jean, no es tan malo.

**marcopolo**: ¿Qué hay de malo con jeanchevaljean?

**jeanchevaljean**: él vivió una vida de mierda y miserable, pero ese no es el problema

**jeanchevaljean**: es CHEVAL, MIERDA. Eso es un problema! yo no quiero ser nombrado como un puto caballo

_connieferous fue añadido a la conversación._

**connieferous**: así es, una miserable vida y con cara de caballo

**connieferous**: cuál es la diferencia?

**jeanchevaljean**: ... no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso

**jeanchevaljean**: ¿cómo te sentirías si te acabo, talados para leña?

**connieferous**: mierda hanji ... por favor cambie mi nombre ahora

**titanscientist**: NO. Pasé tiempo. DEMASIADO TIEMPO EN ESO. Déjense de quejar.

**connieferous**: ¿me veo como si fuera un ÁRBOL DE MIERDA?

**myfavouriteexperiment**: sí

**myfavouriteexperiment**: un árbol enano

**connieferous**: Pues lo siento, NO HE llegado a la pubertad TODAVÍA

**titanscientist**: Hey, no odio a los árboles. Si no fuera por ellos seriamos alimentos de titán en estos momentos.

_potatoesashallots fue añadida a la conversación._

**potatoesashallots**: COMIDA! Oh, esperen... por cierto, que son chalotes?

_rannientoawall fue añadido a la conversación._

**rannientoawall**: Son un tipo de cebolla.

**potatoesashallots**: dulce! eso suena delicioso...

**potatoesashallots**: Patatas y cebollas... babea ~

**arminhammer**: Wow Annie... tu nombre es...

**rannientoawall**: No lo digas, Armin. Yo, obviamente, no elegí este nombre estúpido.

**jeanchevaljean**: LOL TU NOMBRE XDDDDDD

**rannientoawall**: Mira quién habla, chevaljean. ¿Quieres morir?

**jeanchevaljean**: ò.Ó

**jeanchevaljean**: lo siento

**jeanchevaljean**: no me tires como le hiciste a Eren y Reiner

**rannientoawall**: Tú también Connie. Puedo oírte reír desde la otra habitación.

**connieferous**: oops

_reinerdeer fue añadido a la conversación._

**reinerdeer**: Ouch no me lo recuerden... y Hanji, por favor cambie mi nombre también. Ni siquiera estamos en navidad

_bertholdtingon fue añadido a la conversación._

**bertholdtingon**: El mío también, Hanji

**titanscientist**: ¿Pero por qué, Reiner y Bertholdt? Son nombres tan maravillosos! Y la Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina :D

**myfavouriteexperiment**: LOL

**reinerdeer**: Por eso. ¿Se me vería si fuera un reno?

**connieferous**: y yo un maldito árbol?

**bertholdtingon**: Yo no quiero ser el nombre de una canción de Avril Lavigne...

**jeanchevaljean**: ¿qué hay de malo en avril lavigne?

**jeanchevaljean**: sólo alégrate de que no llevas el nombre de una canción de Miley Cyrus *escalofríos*

**bertholdtingon**: ...

**connieferous**: ...

**reinerdeer**: ...

**jeanchevaljean**: ¿qué? ¿dije algo malo?

**reinerdeer**: A Berth le gusta Miley Cyrus.

**jeanchevaljean**: oh wow... lo siento amigo.

**jeanchevaljean**: yo no lo sabía

**myfavouriteexperiment**: ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?

**myfavouriteexperiment**: canta todo el tiempo en la ducha!

**bertholdtingon**: ¿Qué? ¿La gente puede oírme?

**bertholdtingon**: Yo pensaba que lo estaba manteniendo en secreto!

**connieferous**: no lo suficientemente secreto, aparentemente

**connieferous**: a excepción de Jean que es aparentemente sordo

**jeanchevaljean**: cállate

**myfavouriteexperiment**: debe ser porque está demasiado ocupado masturbándose para escuchar :)

**connieferous**: como sea, yo no se la veo como la de un caballo

**myfavouriteexperiment**: wow, que esa era mi línea

**jeanchevaljean**: Los voy a matar a ambos!

**marcopolo**: Cálmate, Jean...

_erwinthiswar fue añadido a la conversación._

**erwinthiswar**: Hanji, realmente creo que deberías cambiar estos nombres.

**titanscientist**: ¿Qué, tú también? ¡no, Erwin!

**titanscientist**: Pero yo te di un nombre bastante normal. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

**erwinthiswar**: No hay nada malo con mi nombre. Los demás piensan que sus nombres están mal.

_shortleviathan fue añadido a la conversación._

**shortleviathan**: Hanji de mierda. Cambia esto. Ahora.

**mikasaisyourcasa**: ...

**scarymir**: LOL

**myfavouriteexperiment**: hanji, si usted cambia su nombre de usuario taMBIÉN CAMBIE EL MIO.

**titanscientist**: ¿Qué hay de malo Levi? Te describe perfectamente bien ;)

**shortleviathan**: Cierra la puta boca Hanji.

**shortleviathan**: Y si no cierras tu maldita boca Jaeger, yo personalmente te convertiré en "mi experimento favorito".

**shortleviathan**: Y ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez.

**myfavouriteexperiment**: ... punto para usted

**titanscientist**: Oh la la~ lo que pasó la última vez?

**jeanchevaljean**: maldito eren, yo no sabía que eras un masoquista

**mikasaisyourcasa**: ¿Qué es esto Eren?

**mikasaisyourcasa**: Explíquenme.

**myfavouriteexperiment**: uh?

**myfavouriteexperiment**: ¿qué estás hablando?

**connieferous**: bueno, ¿de qué estás hablando?

**shortleviathan**: Cuando le saque la mierda a Jaeger en frente de la Policía Militar. ¿Qué otra cosa, cara de mierda?

**titanscientist**: Oh maldito... Tenía la esperanza de un poco de acción.

**jeanchevaljean**: quizás la próxima vez

**mikasaisyourcasa**: Ustedes están enfermos. Y si usted trata de hacerle algo a Eren, voy a vencerlo.

**shortleviathan**: ¿En serio? ¿Está desafiando a un superior?

**mikasaisyourcasa**: Yo no sabía que usted era superior que yo cuando soy una cabeza más alta que usted.

**titanscientist**: Ooooh burnnnn...

**jeanchevaljean**: mucha junta con el suicida...

**myfavouriteexperiment**: creo que ahora sería un buen momento para huir...

**shortleviathan**: Ackerman, usted acaba de ganar todo un día de limpieza de todo el castillo.

**shortleviathan**: Tú lo quisiste.

**mikasaisyourcasa**: Eso es aún mejor que ver su cara de tonto.

**shortleviathan**: Pedazo de mierda.

_titanscientist cerró la conversación._

Y así, Hanji decidió dejar que los soldados eligen sus nombres de usuario para evitar un baño de sangre.

**-x-**

* * *

_Creí que sonarían mejor los nombres de usuarios tal como estaban en inglés, por eso los deje así, en inglés.  
Si tienen complicaciones o no saben a qué se refieren los chicos al molestarse con sus nombres de usuario, háganmelo saber en los review y yo los explico en el próximo capítulo._

_Gracias por leer n/n espero que les haya gustado mi esfuerzo de traducir estas once páginas en Word. _


End file.
